The present invention relates to the new and distinct ornamental onion, Allium ‘Lavender Bubbles’ was developed by the inventor at a wholesale perennial nursery in Zeeland, Mich., USA as the result of self-pollination of proprietary unreleased selection known as H9-09-01 (not patented) in August of 2011. Seeds from this pollination were collected in fall of 2011 and were sown later that same year. The plant was originally selected in the summer of 2013 and given the breeder code 11-1-1.
Allium ‘Lavender Bubbles’ has been successfully asexually propagated by garden bulb division method since 2013 at a wholesale perennial nursery in Zeeland, Mich. and found to be stable and produce identical plants that maintain the unique characteristics of the original plant through multiple generations.